


Reach for the Heavens

by AriaDream



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reincarnations, Summoning outside a grail war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaDream/pseuds/AriaDream
Summary: Normally, Karna and Arjuna could not have been summoned like this. Outside of a Grail War, drawn down from the Throne by deceit. But with the help of the greatest catalysts of all - themselves - it had happened and now the World was in deadly danger. Could they stop the threat or would all things be doomed? The first decision is a fateful one. Reincarnations and Female!Karna. Enjoy!





	Reach for the Heavens

Author’s Note: I don’t have the story for this plotted out very well. Suggestions would be welcome! Also I’m writing too many things again but this is a really good idea…

Sometimes, things were very different.

Arjuna felt the tug from the Throne of Heaven and did not hesitate to answer the call. He had no premonition of wrongness, no hint that something unusual might occur. And he wanted his wish above all else so he stepped down from the heavens.

Arjuna knew that everything was wrong as soon as he materialized and was given… nothing. No information on the current state of the world, nothing to acclimatize himself. No knowledge of the war he was to be fighting in. Nothing at all except the language of this time and Arjuna sensed that this was an emergency addition, provided directly from the Throne. What was going on?!?

“Heroic Spirit Arjuna – “ Arjuna stopped dead as he heard another voice, almost mimicking his own.

“Heroic Spirit Karna – “ The two brothers pivoted to look at each other. Karna’s eyes were wide in surprise and Arjuna suddenly felt choked with rage, not at his half-brother but at the person who had dared summon them so. Who would dare…?!? But then Arjuna realized Karna wasn’t looking at him any longer. Blue eyes had slipped past him, to something on the left of him, and Karna’s eyes were even wider now, his pupils dilating in what looked like shock? Arjuna felt a stab of dread and turned his head to see what his brother had spotted.

“What?” Arjuna breathed as he looked at a young man. He was bound hand and foot, a gag tight in his mouth and he was looking at them with terrified brown eyes. Arjuna recognized his face. He saw it in a mirror every day. Feeling a deep premonition he looked towards Karna’s summoning circle. As he did, Arjuna realized that the lines of the circles had been made in blood and something else, a dark blue fluid. “Karna – “ he said urgently and Karna’s head snapped towards his own circle. Sprawled there, unbound, was a woman. She seemed to be unconscious, her head lolling to the side and a bit of blood on her lips. Despite the flip of genders – Arjuna could see she was a woman, her clothing was badly torn – her deathly pale face was a mirror of his brother. There was a dark chuckle and they both turned to view the one who had caused this.

“Greetings, brothers,” the stranger said pleasantly and Arjuna felt repulsed just looking at her. She was a tall, slender woman with sallow skin, strangely speckled with grey. Her hair was long and grey and brittle, cracking in places, and her eyes were dark red and glowing with a malevolent light. Arjuna instinctively sensed that there was nothing human about her. Beside her was a young man who was utterly nondescript. Brown skin, dark eyes and a face that was plain and boring, utterly forgettable. In any other circumstance Arjuna wouldn’t even have noticed him but at this moment, he was noteworthy. Was this appearance deliberate? “I am the one who has summoned you.”

“Who are you?” Arjuna asked, barely able to hold back his fury. These two – reincarnations? – had been used as catalysts to summon them. Arjuna tried to materialize his bow and found, to his further anger, that he could not. Glancing over at Karna he realized his brother also had no weapon and was vibrating slightly. Trying to move… Arjuna tried and found, not to his surprise, that it felt like his feet were glued to the ground. The woman smiled, which quickly turned into a wide grin. Her teeth were appallingly stained.

“I have no name. My beloved mother didn’t give me a name, just like my brothers,” she said pleasantly and Arjuna blinked. No name? “My mother is Loviatar, the ugliest of Mana’s children, the old and wicked witch who was impregnated by the wind and gave birth to my brothers, the nine great diseases.” Arjuna tried harder to break free of the circle, glancing at Karna as he did. Karna’s eyes were narrowed and he could tell that his brother was trying with all his might to escape the binding. “Hehehe… you can stop trying, you have been bound by your own flesh and blood.” Damn her! “I am the final child, the daughter. I was bound away at birth because I was too destructive… I exist for one purpose, and one purpose alone. To finally bring an end to this world,” she said pleasantly and Arjuna’s lips tightened as he looked at the boy again. He was staring at Arjuna with pleading eyes and Arjuna noted, queasily, that the boy was younger than he’d first thought. Sixteen or seventeen would be his guess.

“Why do you imagine we would help you with this?” Arjuna said tautly. She smiled at them again, disgustingly.

“Why do you imagine you’ll have a choice? Boy, begin the final binding,” she ordered and the young man beside her nodded, pulling out a knife. Arjuna’s eyes widened as he walked towards the woman. Panicked, muffled protests came from the bound boy as the man knelt, gripping a handful of white hair and pulling the girl up. The dagger lifted up and came down –

And the girl in his hands twisted like a snake. A small, hard fist hit the boy in the crotch and he screamed falsetto before kicking her viciously in the stomach. She was tossed towards Arjuna, landing by his circle and she threw up then, a mixture of stomach fluids, spit and far too much blood. The blood and bile went all over the circle and Arjuna _felt_ the change.

“No!” Arjuna materialized his bow and took aim at the boy. Brown eyes went wide and he vanished like mist just as a blue arrow slashed through the air where he had been. Arjuna pivoted to attack the woman and as he did, a gust of fetid air hit him and filmy faces, made of the wind and horrible beyond belief, flew at him. Arjuna couldn’t avoid them in the enclosed space – they were in some kind of catacomb – but countered them with his arrows instead. They popped like bubbles at the touch of his arrows. “NO CURSE IT!” Arjuna glanced over just in time to see the white girl coughing all over Karna’s circle. Then fire blazed as Karna leapt out of his circle.

At that point, their enemies abandoned the battle and fled. The woman seemed to become living wind of grey and red, along with a streak of darker mist. The combined winds flowed out of the catacombs, chased by blue arrows and searing fire. Arjuna wanted to continue the pursuit, he truly did, but he was well aware of how hideously vulnerable their _true_ Masters would be if they left. And Arjuna was worried about the girl. That had been far too much blood.

Arjuna turned back and went to the girl, kneeling by her side. She was limp now, lying on her belly, white hair hiding her features. Arjuna gently stroked it back and gazed into her face. Karna was beautiful as a woman, he realized with an odd feeling of shock. Features that were delicate for a man were ethereal on a woman, as if she was made of something more elevated than mere flesh and blood. Arjuna felt captivated as he gently touched her cheek, eliciting a soft moan. It seemed sacrilegious, to see bruises on this beautiful skin.

Then Arjuna was shoved rudely aside.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Arjuna caught himself, eyes wide as his young reincarnation grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her. He lifted her up from the ground and blue eyes opened, glazed and unseeing. “Why did you lie to me?!” He shook her again, this time so hard that her head snapped back. Arjuna’s breath caught at the sight. “WHY?” He shouted in her face.

“Stop, she is – “ Arjuna started but not quickly enough. The boy slapped the girl, a loud sound of flesh meeting flesh. She slumped back to the ground as the young man abruptly stormed out. Arjuna realized Karna had been watching the whole thing, his expression empty but his eyes wide with shock. “Karna, go after him,” Arjuna ordered, wishing his brother was more useful. Although truthfully, he wasn’t adapting well to this himself. There was a brief hesitation before Karna nodded.

“I shall,” Karna said but Arjuna paid no attention, examining the girl as his brother left, following the boy up the stairs and out of the catacombs. This time Arjuna wasted no attention on the girls’ beauty but simply examined her for injuries.

What he found was appalling. Beneath the ruins of her clothing were mottled bruises, old and new. The newest was her belly and Arjuna’s lips tightened as he gently ran his fingers over the redness, feeling the heat and upraised flesh. She whimpered softly and Arjuna glanced up. Her cheek was red and livid where she had been slapped.

“Andre, I’m sorry.” Andre? “I guess… this is a good time… to end the story…” she murmured before coughing. Arjuna didn’t entirely understand what she was saying, but he thought he understood enough.

“You’re going to be fine,” Arjuna told her, gently resting a hand on her hip – one of the few places that seemed to be undamaged – and giving her a comforting rub. She coughed again and Arjuna knew he was lying as he saw the fine mist of blood. There was nothing fine about this. “…” Arjuna hesitated a moment before reaching up for the clasps of his cloak. It was the work of a moment to detach it from the rest of his clothing and then he gently lay the white cloth over her, tucking her in. She said nothing but seemed to huddle into his cloak, burying her face in the soft fabric. “I will get him, wait here,” Arjuna said, certain of one thing. Karna would need help with his reincarnation.

Confident that the girl would obey – she couldn’t possibly move – Arjuna followed Karna up the stairs. He didn’t have to go far. The shouting was more than sufficient.

_I cannot believe I am behaving like this,_ Arjuna felt a deep disgust as he saw his other self being gently restrained by Karna. From what he could see, the boy was trying to pound on Karna’s chest. Arjuna couldn’t understand a word the young man was shouting, but that was because it wasn’t English, the language the Throne of Heroes had emergency loaded into them. Nor was it Hindi, which he would still have recognized, even after so long.

“Enough!” Arjuna said the word with a calm, cold venom that made them both look at him. “Are you a child, throwing a temper tantrum? That girl may be dying.” Very likely dying. Arjuna was no healer but he knew battle wounds and this wasn’t good. The young man stopped struggling against Karna and looked at him blankly.

“What are you talking about? Kate won’t die,” he said and Arjuna just stared at him. The boy’s face paled, beneath his dark skin, as he registered that Arjuna was serious. “She can’t die!” Ugh.

“She most certainly can and you should speak to her,” Arjuna said, reflecting on it. There were several people he would have said more things to, if he’d only had the opportunity… the boy made a strangled sound and Karna released his arms, letting him rush back down the stairs. Arjuna would have followed but then Karna was by his side.

“Her injuries are that grave?” Karna asked but the way he said it seemed to make the question rhetorical. Arjuna answered anyway.

“Yes,” Arjuna said shortly and saw an odd hesitation in Karna, a film of worry in his eyes as he looked at him. It was so unlike his brother (not that Arjuna would know really) that he frowned. “What?” The worry only deepened and to Arjuna, it was strange. Did Karna care about his reincarnation that much?

“She is my anchor to this world. Without her, I cannot remain long,” Karna said quietly and Arjuna blinked. That aspect of the situation had not occurred to him. “Arjuna… can you save the world alone?” ….! For a moment, Arjuna was breathless with rage. He wanted to ask Karna if he thought so highly of himself, thought Arjuna was incapable. But the hostile words died as he looked into Karna’s face and saw that simple concern, a fear, not just for Arjuna, but for everyone. _He means well._ Arjuna mastered his anger and responded calmly.

“I will do what I must.” If he had to save the world with only a child for a Master, Arjuna would do so. Karna seemed doubtful but nodded. “Come.” Arjuna went down the stairs, Karna following close behind.

What they saw then was both touching and terribly sad.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the young man was holding the girl to his chest. Arjuna’s cloak was still tucked around her, soft and secure. Her head rested on his shoulder and Arjuna wondered if she was conscious. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it.”

“Andre…” The name was more of a sigh. She nuzzled him, a soft gesture that made Arjuna frown. Something about that… the boy holding her, Andre, was silent for a moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me Kate?” Ah, what he’d said about lying, what did that mean? Arjuna just listened, hoping it would become clear as the girl spoke softly but audibly.

“I didn’t know either… until the festival… when your brothers saw us there.” She paused to cough before continuing. “Your mother took me aside and told me and said I had to leave you alone but when I tried to break it off you… must remember… how upset you were…” His arms tightened around her and Arjuna frowned, trying to understand. Break it off? “I couldn’t… bear it… why did she expect me… to do it all… myself…?”

“Kate…” Andre’s voice was heavy with tears and he gently kissed his sister on the forehead, holding her close. Arjuna started slightly as Karna spoke in his ear.

“I understand now.” Eh? Arjuna turned his head to gaze at his brother, glaring slightly. Karna was far too close to him. “They did not know they were siblings so they became lovers.” …?!?

“What,” Arjuna breathed as he quickly went over that conversation in his mind. Oh gods, Karna was right. And Kunti had told Karna’s reincarnation the truth, expecting her to end the incest, but she hadn’t. His own reincarnation had remained ignorant until… “The witch told them they were siblings.” What a strange twist to things, caused by Karna’s flip in gender. Arjuna could not fault his reincarnation’s taste, his half-sister was gorgeous.

“Yes,” Karna murmured before suddenly starting forward. He stopped right in front of the pair and Andre looked up, eyes widening as he truly took in the glory of the summoned spirit. “None of this matters now. She requires healing and this place is cold and damp. Where shall we go?” Yes, they needed orders from their Master. It was especially critical since he and Karna both lacked any true information about the era they were in. The boy looked bewildered for a moment before swallowing.

“I don’t know where we are.” Arjuna sighed to himself. Of course. “We should go outside and look…” As he said that Karna knelt and opened his arms, offering to take the girl. Andre hesitated but then allowed it, likely aware Karna had to be much stronger.

They went back up the stairs and this time, Arjuna truly looked at the surroundings. It seemed to be a graveyard. They had been inside a crypt, an old mausoleum. The graveyard itself was overgrown with weeds and seemed completely untended. The markers were very old, worn down from the elements.

“Oh, I know this place, it’s the old graveyard,” Andre said, to Arjuna’s relief. “I played here with my brothers… our house is that way…” he pointed and Karna glanced towards Arjuna. Arjuna understood immediately.

“We can travel much faster than any human. Please, allow me to carry you,” Arjuna said to his Master, who hesitated before nodding. There were a few awkward moments before they decided piggy-back would be most practical. It was difficult with a Master who was precisely the same size.

He and Karna loped through the light woods, following his Master’s directions. In almost no time they arrived at a low slung building, a ranch style home. Arjuna looked blankly at the vehicle in the driveway as his Master took them to the door, finding a key that had been hidden behind a shrub. _Automobile._ Because of the emergency language download, Arjuna knew the term and could recognize the object. But that was all. This was going to be extremely troublesome.

His Master let them into the house and called out, but no one replied. Andre called a second time before giving up and motioning to Karna to follow. His brother carried the girl upstairs, to a well-lived in room. Arjuna glanced around it curiously, seeing neat stacks of books, a… a strange device (computer) and a warm, fluffy rug on the floor, meant to soften the wood for bare feet. There was also an easel and a half-done painting, to Arjuna’s surprise. His reincarnation was good at art? That was something he himself had never excelled at.

As they settled Kate into the bed, Karna left the room. Arjuna thought nothing of it – his brother was likely going to make sure the house was secure. Arjuna himself stayed, retrieving his cape before helping his Master make Kate more comfortable. She didn’t stir and when Arjuna touched her forehead, he found her temperature was elevated.

“I need to call an ambulance. Where’s my cell phone?” The boy murmured before looking around. He only checked two places and seemed confused. “It’s missing… I’ll try the landline.” Hmm, the hospital? Arjuna didn’t like it – it might be hard to protect Karna’s Master there – but it was necessary. Keeping his senses partly on his Master, Arjuna went to look for Karna as his Master went to make the call. Karna was very easy to find, with his utter lack of presence concealment.

Karna was also even stranger than before, his blue eyes wide and the pupils dilated. He was standing guard in front of a closed door.

“You do not want to enter this room,” Karna warned him and Arjuna stared blankly for a moment. Then he picked up a scent. It was horribly familiar to him after his years on the battlefield, the iron tang of blood. “They are dead. You will recognize them.” …What?!?

“Wait. They are reincarnations of…” Arjuna started, then stopped as Karna nodded. “Karna, I must see it.” Arjuna needed to see what had become of his family in this lifetime. Karna hesitated, wanting to deny him. “Karna, I am also a warrior.” Arjuna stared hard at his brother and Karna finally relented.

“This was done just before we arrived,” Karna murmured before stepping aside. That froze Arjuna for a moment and he cast his senses over his Master. “I am alert to any intrusions.” Ah.

“Thank you,” Arjuna said before taking a deep breath and reaching for the doorknob. He opened the door and stepped into a scene from hell.

Once, this had been a kitchen and dining room. Beautiful and airy, the kitchen had multiple windows to let the sun in. There was an island where a few people could sit, and also a large round dining table. Once, it had been warm wood and the chairs had been upholstered in blue fabric. Now it was dyed scarlet and Arjuna was sure it would never become clean. Arjuna just stared at what was scattered over the table and the floor, feeling too hot as the scent truly hit him. Blood and feces, heavy and thick, filling the air with a familiar stench.

_Karna is right, I recognize them,_ Arjuna thought, feeling sick as he stared. The heads were not merely intact… they had been neatly arranged on the table. Arjuna could recognize his mother, his brothers and the King who had not truly been his father. (had he been here?) Karna’s words had prepared him but Arjuna still had to close his eyes, taking shallow breaths through his mouth as he controlled his reaction. _This was done to spite us._ The witch and her familiar had come here and murdered the family as they sat down to lunch. Not for any reason, only to inflict pain on the ones who had escaped their grasp.

Arjuna didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t need to see it again. He turned away and left the room, meeting Karna outside. Karna was looking at him in that expressionless way of his but Arjuna could easily detect his concern. It didn’t seem odd to him this time. Yes, they were enemies but who wouldn’t be concerned at a time like this?

“My Master does not need to see this,” Arjuna stated and Karna nodded.

“Please guard the door. I will begin gathering the bodies and placing them in the back yard for cremation,” Karna said and Arjuna thought that was an excellent idea. Returning Karna’s nod, Arjuna took over his position at the door as Karna walked back into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. As he stood guard Arjuna thought of his young Master with a bit of anguish. How would they break the news to him that he was now an orphan?

“None of the phones are working and I can’t find any cell phones – where is everyone?” Arjuna heard Andre’s voice. “I… where are you? I… can’t remember your name…” Ah, that was right, they hadn’t truly introduced themselves yet. Had the witch said their names? Even if she had, the boy had likely been distracted.

“I am here,” Arjuna called, not because he wanted the boy to come, but simply to reassure him. Andre appeared in front of him, gazing at him curiously before his eyes went to the door behind him.

“Oh, the kitchen? It’s late for lunch but – huh?” Andre would have tried to go past him but Arjuna caught his shoulder, barring the way firmly.

“You do not want to enter this room,” Arjuna said as gently as he could, aware he was mimicking Karna’s words. Andre stared at him uncomprehendingly and Arjuna swallowed before stating it. “They are gone. I am sorry.” The boy stared at him a moment longer before paling, beneath his dark skin.

“No… that can’t be… that can’t…!” Andre tried to get past him again and this time Arjuna had to grip both his arms, holding him away. “No! Let me go!”

“Stop. Remember them as they were, not as they are. Please, you don’t want to see this,” Arjuna murmured as the boy began to become hysterical. This time he couldn’t blame his young incarnation at all as he pounded on his chest. Then Andre stopped and looked at the floor? Arjuna followed his gaze and saw bloody footprints. Ah, his own footprints and Karna’s as well.

“No… no…” Andre suddenly collapsed against him and the tears came. Arjuna closed his eyes, holding his young Master as he cried. “Mama, papa… my brothers… no…”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Arjuna murmured in his ear, rubbing his back. “I’m so sorry.” Nothing could make this right and Arjuna’s heart ached for him. He knew what it meant, better than anyone, to lose those close to him. Arjuna let his young Master cry until he was done, breathing heavily with reddened eyes and a wet, sopping nose. It wasn’t pretty but powerful grief often wasn’t. “You should go to your sister,” Arjuna said as his Master pulled back, rubbing his nose. “She still needs you.”

“Kate is my sister… that’s still so strange… but you’re right, I’ll, I’ll go to her. We can’t call the police now can we?” Andre sounded lost, gazing at him helplessly. Arjuna hesitated. He… didn’t know. He knew that ‘police’ were enforcers of law but without a true information transfer from the Grail he was at a loss.

“I do not know. Can they be trusted to understand this?” Arjuna asked, reflecting that the Masters were going to be more important in this ‘war’ than ever before. Andre laughed and the jagged, wild sound was disconcerting.

“Hah! No, not a chance. I… have no idea what they’d think. We can’t go to them. I’ll go take care of Kate…” Andre shuffled off and to Arjuna’s eyes, his Master was in shock. Reaching up, Arjuna rubbed his forehead with one hand. This was turning into an absolute nightmare.

It was a solid hour before Karna re-opened the door.

“I have arranged the bodies for cremation. The room is not cleansed,” Karna said, perfectly calm, but Arjuna was able to detect the edge of distress. It made him feel almost cowardly for staying to guard the door when his reincarnation had been told. Yet, Arjuna did not think he could have prepared the bodies without having a breakdown himself.

“Thank you. I do not think we should cremate them without my Master present. I’ve broken to the news, do you want help cleansing the room?” Arjuna asked calmly and Karna hesitated before nodding.

“I have found items that I believe would be functional.” Functional? A strange way to put it. “Similar to the mops and brushes I knew as a child.” Ahhh, they were different? It occurred to Arjuna that he knew nothing of mops. That was for servants.

“You will have to teach me,” Arjuna said, forcing himself to shoulder his duty. He COULD NOT expect his Master to clean up his families’ blood. Making Karna do it alone was wrong. This WAS his duty, to serve his Master. Karna nodded and together, they went back into the kitchen.

What followed was not, by any means, a thorough job. There was blood splattered absolutely everywhere, in the strangest places, and Arjuna knew they weren’t getting it all. But they were making the room somewhat presentable, mopping up the blood and disposing of bucket after bucket of fouled water. Some of the blood had dried but Karna had located some odd, bright blue brushes. They worked well to remove the loosen the blood and then the water did the rest.

Arjuna felt tired and nauseated by the time Karna deemed it sufficient. Although his words on the matter were not encouraging.

“Vrushali would not be pleased but it will do for now. It is only important that it not traumatize your Master.” Too late. “We must check on my Master.”

“Ah, yes,” Arjuna breathed, remembering the beaten girl. “We must do that.” Could they even take her to a place of healing now? Arjuna knew the ‘police’ would have to be involved with a badly beaten girl. But if she died… Karna nodded, his white hair bobbing before he walked out of the room. Arjuna followed close behind, wondering what they would find.

What they found was the girl tucked into a warm bed, the blankets around her neck. Arjuna’s reincarnation was beside her on the bed, but lying on top of the covers. His eyes were reddened and puffy even in sleep, his nose swollen and Arjuna’s heart broke for him. Karna carefully moved around the bed and gently pulled down the blankets, regarding the girl’s body. She was naked now, the ripped, dirty clothing stripped away in favor of nothing. Karna gazed at her with simple concern and Arjuna grimaced at her poor, abused body. Karna gently rested a hand on her forehead, taking her temperature and she did not stir.

“Arjuna… as I was working, I have thought on this. I fear she will die,” Karna said quietly and Arjuna could only nod. “And even if she does not, this would take time to heal. Even in our time, with the finest of sages, it would take several days. This time period is inferior.” Was it? Arjuna concentrated on the language download the Throne of Heroes had given him. “And she cannot be allowed to die. She is the last thread binding your Master to this world.”

“What?!?” Arjuna said, an involuntary exclamation. Then he quieted himself, gazing at his sleeping Master. “You don’t think he would…?” Even as he said the words, Arjuna’s stomach clenched. His family was gone. If his sister and lover went as well… was Karna right? Would his younger self be unable to stand it? Karna gazed at him solemnly.

“I do not know but I fear it would be so,” Karna said before placing a hand on his chest, over his heart. “So I have decided. I will give her my mana core to heal her wounds.” …What?!?

“You mean to give her your heart? This is madness!” Arjuna said urgently, still keeping his voice low. Karna nodded, completely calm.

“I somehow know this has been done before. It will work.” It was still absolutely insane! And how would he… Arjuna’s eyes went wide as Karna suddenly braced himself before plunging his hand _into his own chest._ Arjuna watched in shock and wonder as Karna grunted before pulling out a throbbing mass of flesh. _How could he do that?_ Arjuna had never even contemplated such an action before. Yes, his…. His brother’s will was without peer but… ripping out his own heart…

Blood was trickling down the corners of Karna’s mouth as he gently pressed the mana core to the girl’s chest. It vanished, sliding smoothly into pale flesh and the reaction was sudden and dramatic. Wounds vanished, pale skin becoming whole and umblemished. The girl didn’t stir, though, remaining deeply asleep. Karna looked at him with a small smile despite the pain on his face.

“It’s up to you now, my brother. Do your best…” Then Karna began to dissipate. He vanished so swiftly, turning into mots of light that drifted away.

“I will,” Arjuna whispered, looking at the two younglings on the bed. The girl shivered and Arjuna moved to where Karna had been, gently pulling the blankets over her. As he did, Arjuna felt the weight of responsibility falling upon his shoulders. Yes, he’d hated Karna. Yes, being summoned together had been vexing to say the least. And yet, Arjuna knew, better than anyone, how strong and dependable his brother was. Now he was gone and the duty of saving the world had fallen onto Arjuna. Taking a deep breathe he squared his shoulders and accepted it.

This might be a heavy burden but to honor Karna’s sacrifice, Arjuna would accept it gladly.


End file.
